Shang
by Dishonorable Thunder
Summary: All characters appear in their primary for the new game, this is just so no one gets all ugh over some of the part for Shang.  Anyways. After an unfortunate incident with Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung is banished to earth realm. Now Shang wants revenge.


**January 16th, 2003**

**This entire thing is just a joke, right? No of course not. I've been fucking banished to earth realm by that joke of an emperor Shao Kahn. On the upside I have immortality in my grasp. But I won't bother yet. I want to make sure I fucking own this realm before I even bother to get it. Shouldn't be hard, I've got a small taste of it within me already. Oh but Shao will pay. _That soul will be mine. _I will make sure of that, I will rule this fucking planet, and every mortal will fear my name. 'Shang Tsung.'. They will remember it, and not a soul will disobey me. I will be a GOD, not a soul will defeat me. But for now I need to observe these normal mortals, to find weakness. To find the ones who participated in Mortal Kombat. I won't kill them, oh no, I won't do that. Unless there's disobedience of course, but no one will know they're gone once they die. I'll just replace them with a clone. After all, I am good at that. Just look at Mileena, take out the tarkatan DNA, along with minor details you've got Kitana. I'm sure I could whip a clone of anyone. Anyways, I'm using this journal to keep track of my time here, and my progress.**

**January 27, 2003**

**Not much has happened yet; I haven't met anyone I know. It's a bit surprising actually, from what I remember there were at least, 4 or so people who competed in the tournament. Oh well, I'm sure I'll meet someone sooner or later. I'm in no rush. I think I may have caught a glimpse of one of them though yesterday, I think it might have been Jax. I could be mistaken, yes, even I make mistakes. In all due honesty, I should have went up to that person to see if it was him. Ah well, can't change that now can we? No of course not, but as some might say 'Live and Learn.' By that they mean you've got to learn from your mistakes, and live life no matter what.**

**January 31, 2003**

**You remember the guy I mentioned from before? The one I thought was Jax? Yeah, turns out I was right, it was him. He didn't say much to me, but rather stared hatefully at me. I stood there smirking at him, then left. I looked back at him as I walked off, and saw he seemed to be a bit shocked. Maybe he thought I would've killed him? I don't know. All I know is I've seen one of them. So many left, but as I said before, I've got all the time in the world. A few people most have heard as me, since while I was out I was given glares and looks of fear. Delightful, this might just make my plan easier. I went to a few places, just hanging around, getting looks of various expressions. After a while, I came home and sat around. Didn't do much today, wasn't in the mood to cause any problems or whatever. Just wanted to relax for a day is all. No crime in that, of course. Ah what fun I had today.**

**February 7th, 2003**

**Sorry about the lack of entries, I've just been busy. Busy with what you ask? Well I've ran into more of them. You know, I'm glad I'm pretty much hated by everyone; it makes me happy to see anger. Sounds weird, but I've got a reason. You see, sometimes when one hates another, it means they fear them; it's not common, but it's also not rare. Anyways, the people I met were just Sonya, Cage and Smoke. One of them, Sonya, hit me. I laughed; it wasn't much of a hit. She stormed off after I told her how weak her punch was. Smoke tried to throw some kind of smoke ball at me. He caught me off guard and I shot straight up in a portal of some sort, and then fell down with a loud thud. This is where my fun ended. It hurt quite a bit, and for a few minutes or so I was panicking. The drop had somehow, though I don't know how; cause me to have a somewhat medium compound fracture in my leg. The bone was jutting upwards which strangely caused me to cringe when I first saw it. Being the powerful sorcerer I am, I fixed it up perfectly. A few cuts were on me, the blood from each cut formed a small, light puddle around me, but those got healed too along with the puddle being cleared up. The rest of me was fine, and then he repeated the process. Another bone snapped, this time not causing a fracture. It just broke. My lip was busted, rather badly mind you, looking swollen. As before I healed myself up again he was just standing there. He laughed the whole time as he watched me struggling to get up before I healed, wincing in pain; even after I healed the wounds it still hurt to move. Once I pulled myself up, he was gone. Oh yes, I've found my first target. Can't wait for what I'll do. I'm thinking minor torture, of both physical and psychological types. He will regret it after that. Maybe he might even join me. He seems like he could be helpful somehow. Not sure how at the moment, I just figure he could be some kind of use. **

**February 16th, 2003.**

**So I caught him, Smoke that is. It was simple, I set a small trap and he fell for it.**

**(Not a journal entry version this time.) **

**I stood there over Smoke, his expression quite pleased with myself. "Hello there. Tomas Vrbada. Or as you prefer, Smoke, you're wondering why you were brought here. Am I correct? "The long ghostly colored hair ninja nodded. And I smiled eager to start my plan. I was going to reform this one, cause him to go to my side. Shouldn't be hard for me of course. I'm not going to torture him; no I'm going to get inside his mind. The sorcerer over Smoke and then in an instant turned into a green wisp of smoke and was then in Smoke's mind. It was a dark place, and I finally made his work, messing around with his thought process, and his opinions on me, twisting it into positive thoughts. Meanwhile smoke seemed to be trying to fight, trying to break free of the bounds holding him down. He looked as if he was in pain, writhing about. Then it stopped, his eyes went dark, and I was out smirking and looking at my work. He was under my control now. I touched the soft flowing hair and cooed like a mother did to her child "Now Smoke. Who do you serve?" I asked. The man answered in his normal voice, yet there was a slight monotone to it. "You master. I will help you in your plans to rule this planet." He said "Wonderful. You may live in this room, or perhaps any room here of your choosing." I told him. I had recently purchased a rather large manor, he had to have someplace large to live or else he wouldn't feel right. I cut the bounds and helped smoke up. Smoke now thought I was someone who he had met before. Who had taken care of him so many years ago, he thought he had caught a deathly cold and I had helped him. He had thought I had helped him numerous times, through plenty of problems. These were all false of course, only planted in his mind to make sure Smoke was on my side. He remembered nothing of his own life, only what I planted. He would only believe me and only me. "That was simple, just had to think a bit on those memories. Had to make sure, each and every one of them seemed...sappy enough to work. Of course each one is perfect. Oh who to go with next, who to go with next. Anyone would work, long as they seem powerful in some way shape or form of course." I said to myself, thinking who the next victim would be.**

**February 21, 2003 **

**Took a walk today, nearly got hit by a car. Fucked up the car though, shooting a few fireballs at it before it got to me. Thing exploded and a handful or two of people died. No children, just teens and adults. I couldn't help but laugh, they actually sent police after me. Of course I took care of them. Didn't think I wouldn't, did you? I suppose Earth Realm doesn't know me too well. Sending police officers after a powerful sorcerer. Pffffffffft. Surprised to not see Special Forces after my ass. Ah well, they probably will catch sight of my crimes and come after me. It'd be a delight to see them. Especially that lovely Sonya. She would probably be...of use. I could go after both of them. Jax and Sonya of course, I feel giddy at the very idea of this. Having two more people to serve me. Smoke is already a good servant; he takes care of anyone who comes by. Though the more the merrier.**

**March 3, 2003**

**Well well, what do I have to report...Well, today I spotted more kombatants. I didn't do much, other than watch them. That is until someone walked past me. In a swift motion, I knocked the man down, and then came at him. He looked frightened, and asked who I was and why I did that. I answered in a calm tone, 'Your soul is mine.' I hurt the guy a bit before I stole his soul, making sure anyone around me could see what I was capable of. It was quite something. People screaming, crying, whimpering and numerous other emotions. One person ran off and threw up; the other tried to call for help. I stopped the woman in her tracks, repeating the process from before over again. I'm starting to think some of the people here are starting to fear me. Didn't think it'd happen quite as fast as it did, but it happened. I went off on my way after this, taking a stroll around town. The weather was pleasant, so I stayed out for quite some time. **

**March 6th, 2003**

**Today was terrible, a few of the people who saw my deeds on the 3rd caught up to me. I was injured rather badly, but they were worse. At the end of the fight, I was incredibly weak and had no other choice then to retreat back to my home. Pity, I hope this doesn't continue. Oh what am I saying, I do hope it continues. More souls and power for me! This city seems to be packed with people. The kids aren't really that afraid of me... I guess they find my magic 'interesting' or something. Ah well, a few others aren't afraid either; of the teenager and adult variety. Much to my pleasure, a majority of them are female. Oh how nice to have what do you call em, fangirls, yes those. Yes, always willing to defend me, even if I am a murderous psychopathic sorcerer. People today, no use complaining about it. After all, free help without doing any work whatsoever. I sat down thinking of the possibilities I could have with these fangirls of mine. Not much came to mind, as I wasn't too sure on how willing they would be to serve me. Perhaps I should test them sometime? To see how loyal they are. **

**March 10th, 2003**

**(Yet another non journal entry)**

**I've gathered a group of them in my house, told them I was going to have study about them. Jesus did the freak out. Screaming, squealing, crying and cheering. I calmed them down, explaining everything. Surprisingly, none of them backed out, I was planning to take over this realm, and kill anyone who stands in my way, or make the ones slaves of some sort... and they didn't care. A bit creepy to me, I didn't buy this thing until today. A man came to my house, he seemed slightly confused. Perhaps he had lived here previously? Either way I saw it as an opportunity to test the girls. Smiling, I walked up to the man. He jumped at my presence, and then started to stare at me. His eyes filled with a mixture of fear and confusion. Perfect. I took each step carefully, not wanting to cause him to run off. He stood there shaking, his lip quivering whimpering lightly. Once I got to him, I grabbed him by the throat. He struggled to get away, trying to push me away. Foolish mortal, trying to stop me. I tightened my grip choking him for a moment, then loosening my grip. I threw him down to the ground and he tried to escape by crawling away. I couldn't have that. I stepped on his hand, enjoying the sound of what was the bones breaking under the weight. He whimpered as expected and I stepped on the other hand. Somehow he still had the strength to continue to crawl, although he was wincing while he did so, and blood was starting to leave a trail. Chuckling at his struggles, I grabbed his legs, dragging him back to me. "Ah ah ah." I said; "I can't have you getting away just yet...or well chances are you WON'T get away." I added. He stopped struggling and freed himself from my grip on his legs, getting up. "What do you want from me?" He asked fearfully. I grinned "Not much really." I responded truthfully. I started to walk towards him, he backed up at each step, hitting the wall and coming to a stop. Once I was right where he was, I slammed his head against the wall. Crack after sickening crack followed, blood running down from the back of his head and the walls. The girls stood there, their expressions frightened. Still, they did nothing. I stopped after a few cracks and went to his kneecaps. Grabbing the fire poker, I hit both of them with the blunt handle of it as hard as possible a few times, hoping to break them. I was successful and put the poker down. He seemed to have some blood running down his mouth; I suppose somehow the damage dealt to the back of his head caused this to happen. I paused, trying to figure out what to do next. Then it came to me, I took hold of his lower jaw, then ripped it off. I went for his throat once more, which seemed to be more exposed from the jaw removal. Sinking my nails into it, I ripped it out, and then followed by ripping the windpipe out as well as numerous other organs and such. Once I felt the job was done, I decapitated him. Still...they stood there. It seems as if, even if I am murdering an innocent person, they didn't care. Curious and curiouser. **

**March 12th, 2oo3**

**The cops still haven't found out who murdered the man, I had done the smart thing when one didn't want to get in trouble for murder, and disposed of the body, leaving zero evidence of it being me. I was quite impressed by my work, and had left it in the woods nearby. They found the bag and the murder was instantly all over the news. Fear was spreading faster than before, as was anger. None of the less, my crime was getting attention. No thoughts on the next kombatant just yet. No, I want this to sink in for a while. That a crazed murderer was on the loose somewhere. That sounded like it'd help my mission. **

**March 14th, 2003**

**Today I captured Johnny Cage. I don't plan on doing anything just yet; I just want to hear him babble for a while. It's a bit amusing really, hearing him go from cocky to frightened one moment to the next. He's babbling right now as I read this in fact. Saying something about getting out of here and kicking my ass. Hilarious. I'll let him live for a while, to humor me. He seems angry about what I did to Smoke, which is of course a natural reaction to such a thing. But what should I do to him when the time comes? Hmmm...ah, I've got it. I'm not writing it down just yet, I want it to be a surprise. And what a surprise it will be. I'll just say, Mr. I can kick anyone's ass with my fighting skills...won't be able to do such a thing. On another hand, today I did something interesting with Smoke. I created a special chip into his mind; it allowed me to control his mind without possessing him. I planted one in Cage as well.**

**(Authors note, I don't like Cage much, but not even I would do this to him if I could. Shang's just being... Shang here, don't get upset with me over this please)**

**March 23rd, 2003**

**Todays the day I get rid of him... He's gotten on my last nerve now. No one will ever find him, seeing as he will probably be in such a messy pile of remains no one will know it's him. I'm not torturing him...surprising huh? Yes I think it is. But my plan is perfect. **

**(Non journal entry short moment)**

**"Hello Jonathon or rather Johnny. How are you today?" I asked cheerfully. He glared at me. "Today you're in for a special treat." I told him, he suddenly looked slightly interested. "Is that so?" He responded, still looking annoyed. I nodded. Then I went for my move. I had been researching a special technique; it blocked off the victims abilities and weakened their fighting ability as well. Using this, I blocked off all of his abilities, and then drained most of his energy. He fell down to the floor, and tried to hit me. I chuckled and opened a portal to the nether realm. This one was special. You see, there was this vicious gang of tarkatans and demons where this lead to. I lifted him up and tossed him into the portal. They didn't take well to intruders, especially mortal men. He would be dead within give or take, a day or two. I was pleased with this of course.**

**March 24th, 2003**

**I'm thinking perhaps I should make sure the tarkatans killed him. Hell if they didn't and her survived, I might just find a use for him. This seems doubtful of course, not many mortals could survive from something like that, powerless or not. After debating this point for a while, I decided to check up on it. Opening the portal, I walked into the barren wasteland. I didn't see anything for a while, a bit nervous. Finally I found them; he was severely injured, but still alive. I was quite impressed by this feat, expecting him to have died. Yet here he was alive as ever. It didn't take long for it to register that I'd have to fight the tarkatans before I could bring Cage back for reformation. I came out of the fight, as injured as, or maybe less than Cage was. Once back in my mansion, I explained it all to him. Truthfully I am not so pleased with him being reformed. Ah well, you have to take what's dealt to you I guess.**

**March 25th, 2003**

**Still iffy on this reformation, not sure on what use he'll be. Sure he was able to survive those tarkatans, but he was injured pretty badly, perhaps there's a chance he won't survive. I don't know. I just know something is going to happen. Anyways, I am going to go check up on him. See if he's ok.**

**Moments later...**

**He's ok. I think I'll just go out and reform him now, no use bothering to wait. Probably will go out with the same routine, no wait can't do that. It'd make Smoke suspicious. Speaking of Smoke, he's doing quite well. Taking care of him, making sure the work I've done doesn't stop on me, like one moment he's obeying the next his memories are back and he tries to kill me. Well. I'm going to get this thing over with.**

**(Not an entry again)**

**"Well once more Cage, you find yourself tied down. This time, you are going to see things my way. You might make a brilliant slave Cage, or you could be a complete failure. It all just depends on your cooperation." I walked back and forth across the room as I told him this, stopping and turning towards him when I finished. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked; it was a perfectly normal question. Anyone would have asked it, given they were in his situation. That is until it sinks in that the other person in the mansion here has been acting different. A long moment's pause, then it hits him. "You...you did something to Smoke, didn't you. You brainwashed him or something. Made him into your slave, I'm next aren't I?" He said, accepting his fate. ...Delightful. I smile, walking towards him. "Yes, you've got it dear boy. You're next. I don't know what use you'll be; but I'll find something. I'm sure something will come up. That is if you stay alive long enough. Perhaps after this I can heal you up a bit, find a use for you. Perhaps not it all depends, like I said, on your cooperation. Fight it too much and I'll have you kill yourself. Stay nice and still like a good boy and you'll line." I explained, turning once more into the mist and entering his mind. I figure making him think I was the one who got him into the acting business seems good. Yes, maybe modify a few others; then I'll be good. Cage on the other hand, had started moving around. The cuts on his body caused him to wince, so he stopped moving. He stood almost completely still, twitching a bit waiting for it to be over. His eyes darkened, much like Smoke's not like anyone could see through those shades he always wears; and still Shang was working within. He wanted to make sure the effects were permanent. It was taking more time than he expected, going through thought after thought, memory after memory. Finally he was finished; flying out of Cage, still in his possession green mist form, which shortly shifted back to normal. "Now, tell me Cage; who is your master? Who is going to rule over this realm? Who will soon be invincible, unstoppable, a god amongst men?" I asked him, walking up and down around the room finally stopping next to him. "You are master. And I will help you, even if I die. And if I do die, I'll have died for a good cause." He responded his gaze fixated on the ceiling. "...delightful." I laughed undoing the bounds that tied him down to the table and allowing him to get up.**

**March 26th, 2003**

**I think I'll take my two servants out today. They've been trapped inside the mansion for a while, and everyone needs to get out sometimes. Let's hope they fuck anything up; even if they do I'll have it under my control. I found a useful spell that I'll be able to use if they act up.**

**(Shortly afterwards...}**

**The three are walking down the sidewalk of the city, all three are silent & Shang is leading them. Shang decides to speak up "Now you two go off and interact with someone, anyone; and don't act up. The results won't be pleasant." I explained, allowing the two to break off from me. I walked into a store; browsing the movies and games section. A few people's heads turned when they saw me, some stopping what they were doing, some even dropping what they had and leaving. Didn't matter to me, I just continued my browsing. There didn't seem to be anything I wanted here so I left. I didn't see either of them nearby so I started to worry a bit. "Where could they have gone to...?" I thought, walking around. I went to a random passerby and asked if they had seen either of them. He shook his head no, and I went to another one. This one answered yes and told me where one of them, cage was. He had found Sonya and was talking to her. Thanking him for his help, I ran to where he was. He was flirting with her as expected, but then he mentioned me. "Oh there he is. You know, he helped me get into the acting business in the first place." He said, smiling his usual smile. Sonya gave him an annoyed look. "Cage, that is Shang Tsung, he did NOT get you into the business why are you even hanging around that creep?" She asked. "HE DID GET ME INTO THE BUSINSESS I REMEMBER IT CLEARLY." He shouted. "I highly doubt that is even possible. He's been in Out World most of his life. Besides why the hell would do such a thing?" She asked. "Because he cares." Cage yelled, getting angrier every moment. "Well he's lying if he says that." She responded with a growl. "HE DOESN'T LIE. EVER, SHANG DOESN'T LIE." He was breathing heavily now, starting to charge at her, still arguing with her about the situation.**

**I took now as the perfect time to use the spell. I took a deep breath and concentrated hard on my target, moving my hands I stopped him in his tracks as if using invisible strings to hold him back. He tried to keep moving, tried to get to Sonya to hit her for calling me a liar. I kept pulling back, like he was a stubborn dog who wanted to get ahead of their owner during a walk or something. He winced when I started pulling harder, his legs starting to straighten along with the rest of him. I pulled him close to me, his limbs now mobile; he was flailing around trying to break free of the curse. His expression was fearful; he now realized he had made a mistake. I continued reeling him towards me until he was a few inches away. Sonya stood there just as frightened as Cage.**

**My hand movements were precise; just like a puppet master pulling the strings over his puppet only with much more force. "You." I commanded; pulling his left arm and jerking it around a few times; he winced as he felt like the arm was torn out of its socket. "Will." I pulled at the other arm, doing the same; only twisting the hand on it. "Obey." I moved the hand of the previous arm, nearly breaking its fingers from the pure force I used to flex each one. "My." I pulled at his left leg this time, hearing a snap. I didn't panic, the bone had just broken and I had made a point. Still I continued controlling him. "Every." I controlled his right leg, with more force, hoping and succeeding in breaking it as well. I figure if he gets hurt my message will get through better; he had collapsed from the pain of the both legs breaking. "Command." I forced him to stand up; he was in tears from the pain. "And." His body was forced into leaning forward; I pulled back before I could snap any parts of his spine. "Not." I moved both arms this time, each in a different position; both in a dangerous way then going back to normal. "Attack." I went for the neck, nearly snapping it before going back to normal. "Unless." I started moving his body into abnormal and painful positions. "I." I continued this; I think I heard a snap or two. "Tell." Another snap, this one from the arm. "You." This time I made him upside down lifting him into the air at a high height; then having him plummet down, an inch away from the ground. "To." Finally I forced his body back into standing mode.**

**They stood there, Sonya ran off. Cage stood there, wincing clutching wounds from his encounter with the tarkatans that I still hadn't healed and wanting the pain from being forced to stand on broken legs to stop. I went up to him and healed it all. I figured he had learned his lesson. Now I just had to find Smoke. "Do you know where Smoke is?" I asked him calmly, he nodded. "Where is he?" I responded. He told me he was nearby and led me to where he was.**

**He was in a similar situation as Cage. I decided against being a puppet master with just the limbs, no I had to use something else to punish him. He had smoke related abilities. Perhaps I should put them to use.**

**"I'm telling you he saved my life when I was a child." Was all I needed to hear, his tone was as angry as Cage was when he was about to attack. I used the puppet maneuver just to bring him to me. He looked angry still and tried to attack me. I laughed, using a small device I had planted into his mind days ago; I was controlling his mind without possession. I forced him to make a smoke ball. The smoke looked more like steam, hot steam. His eyes widened, realizing what I was going to do.**

**I made him press the steam to his skin, causing him to scream. I forced him to make the steam hotter, enough to burn skin. He obeyed, his screams stopping and turning into sobs. Skin on his arm was starting to come off, and I stopped once chunks of skin and flesh were missing from him. I had to do more.**

**He was forced into making the same smoke ball that had made me turn him into my slave. He threw the ball right next to himself, getting sucked into the portal. Then forced down to the ground like I had been. I repeated this numerous times making him feel enough pain to get the point through.**

**Finally I stopped, letting him lye there bleeding. I had repeated the same thing I had to Cage. And now he was shaking and nodding weakly saying "Ok, I will attack on your command only. Just stop." He begged. I let him up, healing his wounds as well. "Very well. I made my point. We're going home now." I explained, starting to walk off the two following.**

**March 28th, 2003**

**I think Sonya might have stopped by at some point while I was gone. ...Delightful. I have bits of her DNA, she had left some hair. Apparently one of the traps I set had gone off and torn some hair out. I was delighted to see the hair. Now if she breaks my mind control whenever I catch her, I can just make a clone.**

**April 3rd, 2003**

**Surprise, surprise I found more of them. They know I'm here now. They seem to be trying to take down my mansion. No clue why, maybe they think there's a clue to taking me down somewhere here? How hilarious, I won't be stopped. Not until I accomplished my goal. On another note, more of them fell for my traps. I think one of them is trapped in it. I don't know who. They might have hid when I went to check.**

**April 5th, 2003**

**Turns out it was Nightwolf. He had gotten caught in a trap; and was suffering injuries of course. Bleeding rather badly cut up and bruised. I wonder how many traps he fell for. I might find use for him. It all just depends.**

**April 6th, 2003**

**Smoke dragged Nightwolf into the entry way as if presenting him like a dog did a dead bird. He was still alive, but barely. He looked like he had been going off food scraps and half empty water bottles or something. His eyes were blood-shot, insomnia no doubt. I touched one of the cuts, digging a nail deep into it. He winced, and I stopped.**

**April 8th, 2003**

**He seems to be willing to conform. He says as long as I heal him, he'll come to my side he promises this. ...Delightful. I shall get this prepared soon. And I shall have him on my side. There's not very many more earth realm kombatants left. That would be much of use that is. Jax, Sonya and Sub-Zero seem to come to mind. Gotta find em. Maybe he knows.**

**April 10th, 2003**

**I asked Nightwolf if he knew where they were. He did and told me their exact locations. I took notes on this and then promised he'd be conformed soon as possible. I told him it wouldn't be painful. He nodded and prayed he would still have his powers. I assured him he would.**

**April 12th, 2003**

**Today's his day. The day I conform him.**

**(Oh you know already)**

**I stand there over him. He seems calm, he knows in a sense what's coming. I circle around him. "Are you sure you want this. I will be slightly painful, though it could be severely if you fight it. You will be punished if you don't obey my orders. Can you do this?" I asked. He nodded. So I went into my form possessing him. Nightwolf was a spiritual man. That was noticeable. I just had to mess with that. I could convince him that I was a physical manifestation of one of one of his ancestor's sprits. Or something similar. I started my work, fooling around with memories as always, twisting opinions everything. It had to be permanent, there had to be NO way to reverse it. Meanwhile...**.He was struggling a bit, some wounds still fresh. Blood trickling as a few old wounds opened from the movement of the bounds digging into the arms. He was in pain, this wasn't what he expected. He thought it wouldn't hurt. He thought I was lying, he moved more and more not realizing the bounds were cutting into him****.** Stopping instantly at the site of the blood and torn skin. I decided on being a psychical form of a spirit an ancestor of his sent. That seemed perfect. I was to protect him from harm and he was to help me accomplish my goal. Once out if him and in normal form; his eyes darkened, and I looked at the blood formed around him, sighing; I asked my usual question: "Who do you serve?" He responded with the answer of "You.".**

**April 14th, 2003**

**I now have 3 slaves; I healed the wounds on Nightwolf. I knew by doing so I would get his loyalty more. It had to be done anyway. I didn't want his blood making a mess everywhere. Anyways they seem to be doing good today. They went out and didn't start anything. That I know of that is. They might have and not told me. Ah well not much more to say really. Other then, this is going just perfect for me.**


End file.
